Lee Love Letter
by Heaven Or Hell
Summary: Gaara finds a letter in his locker. Bad summary, just read. GaaLee LeeGaa slight SasuNaru. Au high school fic. Currently being rewritten.
1. Love Letter in locker

**Just a random idea that popped into my head. It's pretty much pointless but it's cute. anyways Read and review.**

Gaara stood at his locker staring at a paper. The paper was a letter, or more like a love letter. Gaara has never in his life gotten a love letter. He was confused, scared, and just a weird feeling in his stomach. The hand writing was nice and neat. There was little hearts all over it and it was colored. It reads;

_Dear Gaara,_

_I really don't know how to tell you this but I've had a crush on you since I first layed eyes on you. I just can't stop thinking about you. I even wrote a poem for you. Here it is_

_Rose's are red _

_Violets are blue_

_All these thing _

_remained me of you _

_It's not much but it take me a hour to get it right. I hope you like it. I've got more but I'm afraid that it won't all go on one page. _

There was more on the page but Gaara balled it up and slammed it in the garbage before he finished. The feeling in his stomach was getting stronger and stronger with every word. Gaara slammed the locker door and stomped off to class.

Rock Lee stood a few lockers away and watched as the angry red head stomp off. A sigh escaped his mouth as his head hang low. He was really hoping for a different reaction. But no body likes Lee. He just hoped Gaara wouldn't look at his big eyebrows or bad haircut in dislike..._Gaara... "YOU CAN DO IT LEE!" _A image of Gai popped in to his head. "YES!" He shout with fire in his eyes. "I _CAN_ DO IT! FOR LOVE!" The teens in the hallway stared at lee as he take off runing down the hall yelling 'I can do it'.

-----------

Gaara carefully put the combination into his locker and slowly opened the door like always. He was surprised to another letter. He picked it put and opened it.

_Dear Gaara_

_I know my last letter was a faller, but maybe I can pock your interst with this. _

_I think your the sexiest man to ever walk this planet. Your my idea of a sex god and I want you so bad. And some other stuff Naruto told me to put on here but is too mature to do so._

_So yeah, bye!_

Gaara stared at the letter in his hand as his face turned red. _Sex god? Me?_ Gaara looked around shyly trying to see any sign of this mystery person. He doesnt know who this person is, or even if it's a girl or boy. Gaara looked back down at the letter and started folding it then put it in his pocket. He got his stuff and closed his locker heading to his next class.

Rock Lee stood in that same place with a small smile on his face. Gaara had accepted his letter. He knew Naruto would help him. "I'm happy!" He yelled runing down the hallway with people staring after him. "What in the hell in wrong with that kid?"

"I don't know."

**I'll probably put up another chap or not. I don't know... **


	2. Poem's heart beat

**Thank you reviewers! I love you all! Here's part 2.**

Lee ran up to Gaara's locker and slid another letter in making sure no one saw him. He turned around and started running off but ended up falling on his face. A pair of shoes came into view as his tried to get up. "Are you OK?" Someone asked. Lee looked up with a blushed to see Gaara with a blank face. "I-I'm fine," Lee said getting up and running off.

Gaara take a glance in the direction the boy ran off in then turned back and walked up to his locker. He opened it and saw another letter. He pulled it out and begin to read:

_Dear Gaara,_

_Hello my little red head. I saw you yesterday at wale-mart with some girl. Was that your girlfriend? I hope not. I couldn't stand it if you had a girlfriend. _

_Anyways I saw this stuff animal that reminded me of you. It's was a little panda. I got it and named it after you. I hope you don't mind. Well I have to stop writing now. _

_Bye_

Gaara put the letter in his pockets and closed the locker door. He turned around and started walking to his class, but looked over and noticed that boy watching him.

Rock Lee docked under the people in the hallway with his heart pounding. Oh no! A few seconds of being stepped on Lee got up and over to were Gaara was standing to see he was no longer there. Lee's shoulders dropped in relief.

---------

"I think I blow my cover."

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara saw me watching him."

"So... a lot of people watch him. I mean look at him that red hair, those none pupal eyes, and all that eyel...OW!"

"Don't make fun of Gaara!"

"Sorry! God! You didn't have to hit me!"

Rock Lee was setting outside the school with his friend Naruto eating their launch. Every since Gaara saw Lee watching him, he has done nothing but worry.

Lee sighed and layed his head down. "Hey don't worry about it. Gaaras probably too blind to see...OW! Why'd you hit me!"

"Stop making fun of Gaara!"

"I wasn't!"

"Yes you was!"

"Whatever," Naruto said turning away with a frown. That frown soon turned into a smirk. "Look who," He said pointing. Lee looked and saw Gaara walking out of the school building. "I didn't know he had launch at this time," Lee said blinking.

"He doesn't. He has gem," Naruto replied leaning back. Lee looked over at Naruto with a look of confusion. "And how do you know this?" He asked.

"Sasuke has gem with him." Naruto said like it was nothing.

"And you failed to tell me this why?"

Naruto surged his shoulder, "Never came to mind...OW! Why'd you hit me?"

Lee looked away from Naruto and looked over at Gaara, who was setting under a tree with a CD player in hand. "You really should talk to him."

"And you really should get a hair cut."

Lee then got up and walked away. Naruto watched him as he disappeared in the school then touched his hair. "Whats wrong with my hair?" He asked himself.

--------

_Dear Gaara._

_I like everything about you  
From you little nose  
To your tinny toes  
I see you every day  
And it makes me want to say  
I love you_

Gaara's heart skipped a beat as he lowered the paper reviling a red face. This makes the third day this person has put a letter in his locker. I don't care about this stuff. I hate poems and love letters and...love. Loves me? NO!.. I don't care...Then...Then why is my heart racing?

Gaara signed and put the poem in his pockets closing the locker door. He turned and started walking to his class, but not before glancing over seeing that boy watching him again. But Lee did not noticed the glance.

Rock Lee smiled and leaned on a locker. "I think I'm wining him over. BEFORE LONG HE'LL FALL HEAD OVER HEALS IN LOVE WITH ME!" Lee did not noticed he just yelled that until he noticed the students in the hallway staring at him. "Ha ha ha, sorry."

Lee then take off down the hallway. "I need to go to another school," said the same dude from the other day. "Take me with you."

**And that's chapter two. Sorry it's short and if Lee was a little OOC there, but it was funny when he hit Naruto and plus love does things to people. I know...OK I lied I know nothing about love, but obsession is another thing (Laughs evilly to self) But anyways I hope you liked bye bye...**


	3. Notebook: If you ever want to see it

**Nothing to say here but thank you reviewers.**

**  
**It has been two weeks since Gaara got his last letter. Every time he opens his locker he looks for any sign if a letter or poem, but saw none. _Maybe it was just a prank or something. Yeah that explains it, a prank. No one would a freak like me_. Gaara shut his locker with a sigh as he swung his bag over his shoulder. _I hate my life_. Just as he thought that a blond haired kid ran around the corner and rammed right into the red head. Both the boy fall to the ground as Gaara's stuff scatter. "OW!" The blond wined as he rubbed his butt. After Gaara over came the collation he glared at the kid and started Picking his stuff up.

Naruto groaned and looked up at the one he rammed into. His eye widened when he saw who it was." Oh sorry about that. I was in a hurry and want watching where I was going," Naruto said picking up some of Gaara's books. Naruto looked at the books and blinked. "You don't look like the type who likes Drama," he said reading the title. Gaara's head jerked up and grabbed the book out of his hand and put it under his notebook. "That's none of your business!" He snapped standing up and stormed off. Naruto looked at the red head and started walking away when he noticed something on the ground.

Naruto bent down and picked it up and saw it was one of Gaara's notebooks. He opened it and started looking throw it. There was drawing, stories, and stuff like that. Naruto closed the notebook and started to go after him when he stopped and smiled. _I know a love sick friend of mine who'd love to see this_. Naruto thought turning back around and walked to his class.

----------After School----------

"Whats this?" Lee asked as a black notebook was shoved into his hands. "A notebook," Naruto said walking past Lee into his house. "Well I see that," Lee replied following Naruto as the blond made himself at home. "Just look at it."

Lee looked from Naruto to the notebook as he opened it. His eye widened as he looked throw it. "Is this----what I think it is?" Naruto smirked as he flopped down on the sofa. "Where did you get this?" Lee asked setting down not taking his eyes off the notebook. "I bumped into him in the hallway today and he dropped it. I was going to give it back but I thought you'd..." Naruto stopped talking and saw Lee hugging the notebook. Naruto smiled seeing the bright smile on his friends face. "you_ really_ need to talk to him."  
"And you _really_ need a hair cut."

-----------Next Day----------

Gaara opened his locker door and looked inside. He almost smiled when he saw a hearted letter setting there. He picked up the letter and begin to open it. When he had it open he started reading:

_Dear Gaara,_

_I have something of yours. If you ever want to see it again you'll meet me (erase marks) at the big park Saturday at 4:oo. (Couldn't think of a name for park) Till then bye._

Gaara stared at the paper with a confused look._ Why'd they take something from me? They didn't have to do that_. Gaara thought looking away from the paper to look around. He then got his stuff and closed his locker.

Rock Lee stared off into space as he sat in class. He didn't stick around to watch Gaara read his letter cause he was afraid he would be mad. Naruto was setting next to him going on about Sasuke for something. "Did you know he talks bad about me behind my back. That jerk! I hate him so much. Are you listening Lee?...Lee...Hey Lee!...Earth to Lee...calling all Lees...Hey look Gaara's not waring a shirt."

"What?" Lee asked looking up. Naruto sweat-dropped. "Your spacing out. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. I just told Gaara if he ever wanted to see his notebook again he'd met me in the park." Lee answered sighing. Naruto looked at his friend weird. "Why didn't you see if he would meet you before you held his notebook hostage?" Naruto asked raising his brow. "I don't know. I just didn't want him not to show so I figured if I had something of his he'd have to come."

"Dude, that's just dirty. I thought you wanted him to like you."

"I do but..."

"Everyone shut up!" The teacher yelled walking in.

-----------Saturday 2:52 with Gaara-----------

Gaara stared at the clock on the wall as he sat in the living room. He told himself he wasn't going but he keeps looking at the damn clock. He looked away and glared at the TV. "Is there something wrong Gaara?" Temari asked. Gaara looked over at his sister then back to the TV. "I'm fine," he answered. "You keep looking at the clock. Are you waiting for something?"

"No.." Gaara said getting up and walked into his room. He closed the door and lyed down on his bed. After a few minutes of staring at nothing he looked over at his clock. He glared at the evil time telling and got up and threw it out his window. "Stupid letters!"

**Chapter 3 done. I hope this one was as good as the first two. I retyped this thing like three or four times before I just gave up and went with this one. I guess I'll see you next time bye bye**


	4. Meet Naruto?

**Yay I so happy. This is going great. THANK YOU REVIEWERS AND PEOPLE WHO FAVER LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!! **

**Rock Lee: Make sure you review or Heaven Or Hell well take away all of mine and Gaara's candy.**

"I can't believe I'm doing this!" Gaara said to himself as he walked down the sidewalk towards the park. _I don't even know if this is for real. I'm probably going to get there and Kankuro or someone else is going to pop up and call me a loser for falling for it. _

Gaara looked down at his feet and sighed. What if it _was_ a prank? Just someone trying to make Gaara feel worse about himself then he already did.

The park came into view as he continued walking. He walked up to the entries and looked around. _Where did it say to meet? _Gaara put his hands in his pocket and walked further in. He saw a few people around but no one he thought it could be.

_I bet no one well even show. They are going to drag this joke out farther._ Just as Gaara thought this a boy holding a notebook came into view. _That's my notebook. The one with all my... _Gaara blushed thinking about all the stuff he wrote in it.

"Hey! You showed!" The boy yelled noticing Gaara standing there. Gaara walked up to the boy and looked at him closely. "Are you the one leaving those..."

"Oh no not me."

Gaara tilted his head and looked at him strangely. "I'm Naruto. My friend was too scared to come out of his room."

_His?_

"Why?" Gaara asked. "He was afraid you'd be mad at him for taking your notebook. I told him not to I swear. I said don't take it Le... but I told him not to," Naruto said smiling.

"I...wouldn't be mad." Gaara replied blushing. "Oh...really? Well in that case Le...he wasn't the one who take it, I did." Naruto put his hands behind his head and grinned. "I said I wouldn't be mad at_ him_..." Gaara said glaring at Naruto for lying.

Naruto blinked and laughed nervously. "Lets just forget about that. Anyways tell me about yourself."

"..."

"What about that tattoo."

"It's just a tattoo. Nothing to tell about."

"When did you get it?"

"About ten years ago."

Naurto held up his fingers and started counting then. "How old are you?"

"16."

He started counting again then paused and started again when finally gave up. Gaara sweatdroped as he watched the blond. "I was 6 years old," Gaara said crossing his arms. Naruto's mouth dropped as he stared at Gaara.

Salients

"YOU WAS 6 YEARS OLD!!! Did it hurt?"

"No, it felt like someone poking with a pencil."

**Poke poke poke **

Gaara looked down to see Naurto poking him with a stick. "What are you doing?" Gaara asked. Naruto looked up and said, "I'm seeing if your real."

Gaara's eye twits as he jerked the stick out of Naruto's hand. "I'M REAL, OK!!!" Gaara yelled pushing Naruto back making him fall.

"Oooowww, why did you hit me?" Naruto asked rubbing his butt. "I didn't hit you, I pushed you," Gaara replied crossing his arms. "Well it still hurt. Why does everyone like to hit me?"

"Cause it's fun."

"It is not," Naruto said hitting himself. "See...heeeeey that _is_ fun," he then started hitting himself over and over. "Ow, heh ow, heh, ow, heh."

"OK your weirder then my brother."

"Whose your brother."

"He's the one always wearing the face paint."

"Oh, I know that guy. His always picking on Le... I mean my friend," Naruto said getting up and dusting his pants off. "He picks on everyone. He does it to get attention. Tell Lee to ignore him and he'll leave him alone,"Gaara replied.

"Oh really? I'll tell...Hey wait a minute! How did you know Lee's name!?"

"you said it three times."

"I DID NOT!!! I said Le. L - E. I did not say Lee."

"...Are you in spacial ED?"

"How dare you" Naruto poked his lip out and tried to glare at him, but he looked more like he was constipated. Everything was quit for a few seconds as Naruto glared at Gaara, who was just staring at him like he was weird.

Then Gaara did something that he hadn't done for anyone in a long time. He smiled (More like smirked but you get the picture) But as soon as it was there it was gone. Naruto, however, saw it and was surprise. "Did you just...smile at me?"

Gaara glared at Naruto as his face turned red. "No."

"Yes you was."

"Not at you."

"Then what?"

Gaara looked away. "Nothing, I just thought about something...that had nothing to do with you." Naruto smiled and bent down to pick up the notebook that he dropped when Gaara pushed him. "Oh this is yours. I think lee drew you something or something. I don't know just look."

Gaara looked at the notebook then put it in his bag that he was carrying. "I'll look at it later. I have to go now. It was...nice...talking to you...I guess." Gaara then turned and started walking away.

Naruto sighed and said good bye also turning around and going his own way. But what he didn't know was that Gaara had turned back around and watched him leave. _Hn, stupid blonds._ He thought as his face turned a pale shade of pink.

------------

"Soo what happen?" Rock Lee asked as he and Naruto sat on his bed.

"Nothing really, we just talked"

"About what?!"

"...Nothing, this and that. Oh you know that guy who keeps picking on you?"

"Yeah..."

"Well his Gaara's brother."

Rock Lee stared at Naruto with horror. "What?!"

"Yeah he said the only reason he picks on people is to get attention. he said to ignore him," Naruto said cleaning his ear out with his pinkie. Rock Lee sighed and laid back. "Who would of known?"

"Oh I found something else about him," said Naruto. "What?"

"He doesnt like to be poked," he said grinning. Rock Lee sweatdrop. "Why was you poking him?"

"To see if he was real."

"...I'm not even going to ask. So did he seem anger about the notebook?" Rock Lee asked. "Not until I told him it was me," Naruto replied. Rock Lee's eyes started to spackle. "Tell me, what was he wearing?" He asked staring off into space with a dreamy look.

Naruto gave him a weird look as he looked at the hearts in his eyes. "Why do you want to know that?"

"JUST TELL ME!!!" Rock Lee yelled as the dreamy look disappeared. "OK OK god. I wasn't paying much attention, but I think he was wearing a dark brown shirt with a broken heart and black combos. Same as always."

"What about his shoes?"

"...WHATS WITH YOU!?!"

"SHUT UP AND TELL ME!"

**Ha ha you though Gaara and Lee was going to meet didn't you. Come on the story just start, I'm not going have them meet yet. But they are going to meet...eventually. Anyways you might have seen a bet of a connection with Gaara and Naruto but don't worry, this is going to be a GaaLee story until the end and a bit of NaruSasu possible.**


	5. A Look into Gaara mind

**This ones a short one. Sort of got a writers block. I hate those. I've got a lot of ideas but I need to fell in what happens before that. Does that make sense? Anyways this one doesn't have Lee in it much. At first he didn't even appear but I edited it and decided to put a tinny little part. But thanks to the reviewers and stuff.**

Gaara was sitting on his bed thinking about the meeting he just had with the blond head Naruto. He had a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach and it wont go away. He was excited, confused, curious, and sad.

Every since the letters started coming all his thought about was that person and who it could be. Now after meeting the friend of the boy, his even more curious. He wanted to know badly and his head is not going to settle till he finds out. But he knows his not going to find out anytime soon. If the kid can't even out of his room to meet him then what? Keep writing letters hoping Gaara well fall in love with him?

_Not happening. _Gaara thought glaring at the wall. _No way I'm falling in love with someone I don't even know._

Gaara stared at the wall then let out a long sigh and lowered his head. _I think it's too late to say that. _Gaara thought looking over at the notebook that Lee stole. Gaara had looked at the picture Lee drew for him and the smile on his face was so big it make the Grand Cannon look small compared to it.

It was a simple stickman drawing, the first stickman had a heart on it's head with messy hair. Under it said 'you'. The other stickman had nothing on it but two eyes and a mouth. Under it was 'me'. The two was holding hands and had hearts over their heads.

Gaara could draw way better but he still thought it to be the best picture he has ever seen. The reason probably being that it was the first time someone gave him a drawing for him. Gaara sighed again and laid back resting his head on his arms.

_I wander what Lee looks like . I hope he has black hair, I like black hair. I wish Temari would let me dye my hair black. I wander if Lee would like my hair black. Wait Lee called me his little red head. I like that nickname. Maybe only black tips and leave the rest red. Yeah that sounds good. Then again I like my hair. I wander wander what kind of person Lee is. Nerd, punk, goth, normal? _

-------

Meanwhile as Lee sat on his bed writing something he got the sudden erg to sneezes. "AHCOEW!"

"I think someones thinking about you," Naruto said a crossed from him.

--------

As Gaara was daydreaming he did not notice Temari walking in. "Gaara?" She asked but he did not answer. Temari walked up and saw Gaara with a goofy smile and a VERY red face. "Hey Gaara? Are you OK?"

Gaara blinked and jerked up as his face turned even redder then before. "Temari! What are you doing here?"

"Aha, I _live _here," she said smirking. "So what was you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"You face was offal red for it to be nothing. So do you have a crush on some one? Or perhaps you have a girlfriend."

"No girlfriend! I hate girls.," Gaara said crossing his arms looking away. "Aren't you a little too old for that?" Temari asked raising her eyebrow. Gaara blushed and looked down. he has not yet told his family about being gay.

"Do I seem childish to you?" Gaara randomly asked. "Some times, yes little brother. Very childish. Anyways I came up here to tell you dinner was done. Better get in there fast before Kankuro decides to eat all of it again." Temair then walked over to the door. "Oh.." she said turning around. "A little advice. Make sure you clean out your pockets before giving them to me. I found some pretty interesting stuff in there." After saying that she walked out the door and closed it.

Gaara stared at the door as his face turned red again. He looked down and started folding and unfolding his hands. "I wish this feeling would go away." He then started thinking about Lee again. _WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON WITH ME!!!!! _

**And that's where I run out of ideas. I'll think of some later but the next chapter well probably be a look into the past. Still not sure yet. I've already have some of it typed but I don't really like it that much. Oh and by the way I did a little picture for this story on deviant art. You'll find the link in my profile. If you like the story then please take a look at it. Thank you bye!**


	6. Different Side of Lee

**I decided to not make this a past chapter. I'm still working on it. Next time maybe.**

**This chapter is not as funny as the others but the end is very cute. I almost cried writing it. ALMOST. Anyways to make for the lack of funny I added a little Minnie Story at the end with me and Gai-Sensei. It's funny but you don't have to read it if you don't want too. It's not important to the story. Just me goofing off.**

**Anyways I had sooo many title ideas for this chapter it's not funny. There was "Protect the one you love", "Because I love you", "Lucky day indeed", and many more. Well I'm going to stop blabber and just let you read, for those of you who can't pass up a A/N.**

**Different Side of Lee, Different Side of Story**

Lee skipped happily down the side walk as he swung his bag beside him. He was feeling really lucky today for some reason, REALLY lucky. "Boy I feel lucky!" Lee yelled jumping up and continued to skip along. "Nothing can go wrong today!! I have a good feeling! I feel like I can fl-AH." Next thing Lee saw was the ground.

"When I said I can fly," Lee started as he sat up rubbing his head. "I did not mean it literally." Lee looked up as he heard someone laughing. There stood three people. Three people he known well. There was Itachi, Kankuro, and...Gaara. Itachi and Kankuro was the only ones laughing but he still flat hurt.

Lee stood up and glared at the two males. They was laughing so hard there was tears running down their faces. "D-did you s-see that!!" Kankuro said holding his stomach. "Sure did!! I've never seen anything so stupid!" Itachi replied.

Kankuro started skipping around holding his hands up like a girl. "Look at me! I'm a little sissy boy who skips around like a little girl!" Kankuro said in a girly voice. Itachi cracked up as Kankuro fall. "Ow I think I broke a nail!!!" Kankuro screamed with laughter as he held his hand up.

Rock Lee just stood there and watched as they skipped around and made fun of him. He felt like crying right now. But real men don't cry. Plus if he cried they would only make fun of him more.

"Kankuro," said a deep voice. Lee looked over and noticed Gaara glaring at Kankuro. _I-I almost forgot he was standing there. _Lee thought blushing.

Kankuro stopped and looked at his brother. "I think that's enough."

"What?"

"I said enough," Gaara said raising his voice a little. Kankuro walked up to Gaara and laughed. "What are you my mom?" He asked flicking Gaara's forehead. Gaara grabbed the hand and put the finger in his mouth biting down on it hard. "OOOOOOWWWW!!!!!! YOU LITTLE BRAT!!!!!" Kankuro yelled hitting Gaara's head really hard.

Lee eyes widen as Gaara hit the ground face first as kankuro shocked on his finger. Lee wanted to run to his side but for some reason his lags was frozen. _Gaara!!!_

Gaara sat up slowly. He held his hand on his face as his other arm pulled his body off the ground.

Kankuro was then throw back as Gaara's much smaller body was thrown on him. Gaara immediately started biting and scratching Kankuros face, shoulders, and neck. "Get him off!!!" Kankuro screamed pulling at Gaara's hair. Itachi bent down and pulled the red head off. Kankuro's face was red from anger and scratches.

Gaara gasped as Itachi put his hand on his chest to keep him away from Kankuro. Rock Lee noticed this.

Kankuro finally stood up and pointed at Gaara. "YOU!!!" He yelled and started to charge at him. Itachi quickly moved out of the way as Gaara's eyes grow wide. Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Kankuro throw back his fist and pushed it forward. He hit...but he didn't hit Gaara.

Kankuro stared wide eyed as a pour of round buggy eyes stared back with a glare. He was standing in front of Gaara with his arms wide out and a forming bruse on his face.

_His protecting him.. He ran in front of him and take the punch...but why._

"Lay one finger more on this boy...and you well regret it," Lee said angrily as his glare got more and more hateful. "Wha..." Kankuro started to say but Itachi laid his hand on his shoulder. "Come on," he said pulling at him. Kankuro looked at Rock Lee, who still had his arms out, one more time then turned around.

Rock Lee didn't put his arms down until he made sure Kankuro was out of sight. He turned around and saw Gaara staring at him. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it and turned around and started walking away.

**Lee stared after him. He didn't say it but Lee known Gaara was about to ask why. Why he perotacked him. "Because I love you," Lee answered out loud but known that Gaara was already too far away to hear him.**

**I hated making Kankuro the way he is in this story, BUT I HAD TO!!!! To all you Kankuro lovers PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!!! I love Kankuro. (Goes into Rock Lee mode) I shall make it up to you Kankuro and Kankuro lovers! good gal pose...some how...YOUTH!!!!**

(Random Minnie story)

**Gai-Sensei:** YOUR DOING IT ALL WRONG!!

What?

**Gai-Sensei: **It's called Good GUY pose! Not Good GAL pose!

But I'm a girl

**Gai-Sensei: **So...it's still called good guy pose!

Whatever

**Gai-Sensei: **And you don't just go off randomly sreaming youth.

But you do it all the time.

**Gai-Sensei: **That's because_I'm _allowed to. I'm just so full of youth...and I'm so much cooler then _Kakashi_!

KAKASHIS SOOO DREAMIE!!!!

**Gai-Sensei:**...Damn you Kakshi!...Damn you!

GAI!!!!

**Gai-Sensei: **What is it my youthful friend!!!!

I want a hug...

**Gai-Sensei: **Is that all?...OK!! hugs me

Gai now we shall run off in to the sunset!!!

**Gai-Sensei: **But that's my line (pouts)

Shhhh (puts fanger on Gai's mouth) (Whispers) _They _well hear us..

**Gai-Sensei: **(moves closer) Who are _they_?

_They _are evil. _They_ went me died...

**Gai-Sensei:** _Who _are_ they?_

OMG

**Gai-Sensei: **WHAT IS IT!!?!!

_They _are here!!

**Gai-Sensei: **WHERE!!!(looks around)

_THEY _ARE RIGHT OVER THERE!!! (points) RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!!!

**Gai-Sensei: **OMG OMG!!! WHERE WHERE!!!!! WHERE ARE _THEY_!!!

**_They_: **Mooo

**Gai-Sensei:**...(Blink)...(Blink)...

**_They_: **Mooooo

GAI MOVE! GET OUT OF THERE!!! _THEY_ ARE STANDING RIGHT-IN-FRONT OF YOU!!!!(hiding in bushe)

**Gai-Sensei: **But-

GAAAAIIIII!!!!! (slow motion run) Get out of there!!!! (pushes Gai over hill)

**Few mintues later**

Fue (whips forehead) I think we lost _them_.

**Gai-Sensei: **Ow ow ow (butt in torn bushe)

(Turns to Gai) DO YOU REALIZED THE DANGER YOU JUST PUT ME IN!! I COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!!! **SAY 'HERE' IF YOUR STILL READING!!!**

**Gai-Sensei: **But they was just...what?

What?

**Gai-Sensei: **What did-

What?

**Gai-Sensei: **...What did you just s-

What what?

**Gai-Sensei:**...what did you just sa-

WHAT?!?

**Gai-Sensei:**...(glares)...Never mi-

What?

**Gai-Sensei: **NEVER MIND!!!!!

Gez you didn't have to yell! God!

**Gai-Sensei: **Well if you ...Why are there small childern kicking me!

**Kids**: Kick em hard!!

...I...don't...know...

**(Flashback)**

GAI!!!!

**Gai-Sensei: **What is it my youthful friend!!!!

I want a hug...

**Gai-Sensei: **Is that all?...OK!! hugs me

**(End flashback)**

(Thougts) I love 'kick me' signs.Smiles

(A/N: If you have made it this far then congratulations! You win a cookie. Just don't tell Gaara I take it. Anyways thank you for reading and tell me if I could add more of this little minnie me's at the end of the story. Thanks again!)


	7. Rose Letter

**Yeah...thank you reviewers...**

Rock Lee stared at the back of Gaara's head as he disappeared up ahead. Lee had a weird feeling in his stomach. It was a good feeling, all warm and fozzie.

Lee smiled and picked up the bag he had dropped when he fall. He looked inside and saw the eggs he got was all broken and the milk was coming out. Lee sighed and turned around and started walking back to the store.

----Monday School-----

Rock Lee watched as Gaara walked down the hallway toward his locker. He sighed loudly as Gaara put the combination in. Lee's heart was pounding as he smiled. Gaara was the most beautiful person ever in Lee's eyes.

Every since what happen on the side walk the other day Lee has felt even stronger about Gaara then before. Something about the look he gave him after Lee saved him.

Gaara finishes putting the combination in and pulled open the door. He looked in and saw another letter setting nicely on top of his books and a bokay of roses. Gaara looked surprised as he picked up the roses and looked at them. _How did he get this in here. He most of...found out my combination some how. _

Gaara carefully put the roses down and picked up the letter opening it.

_Dear Gaara,_

_This roses are pale and ugly compared to you. When I see you I see beauty it's self walking. Your hair is like a freshly picked apple on a youthful Spring day. Your eyes are the ocean as it sways. Your lips soft, I bet, like the petal on the perfect flower and your nose fitted nicely on your small beautiful flawless face._

_Gaara how I wish to hold you in my arms and kiss your nose, your face, your neck, your hands, your feet, and everything in between. I am jealous of the spoon and fork you use to eat. I am jealous of the clothes you wear every day. I am jealous of the ground you walk on. I am jealous of anything that touches your beautiful body._

_I wish I can speak to you. I wish I could look you in the eye and tell you I love you. I wish I was more brave and didn't have to hide behind this paper and pencil. But I'm scared you well not like me. I'm afraid you well think I am ugly. But if we were to meet face to face, please do not think I am a freak. That would break my heart and my soul. I love you more then anything and I would protect you with my life._

_But of course my love my life is meaningless when I'm not around you. You **are **my life meaning. If you did not exist I would be doing nothing. My life would be nothing. I wound not care about anything. You are my everything._

And that was were the letter ends. Gaara was staring at it like it was alive. He was blushing like crazy and there was a stinging in the corners of his eyes. His heart was pounding inside his chest and his hands was getting sweaty._ What is wrong with me? I'm getting emotional over those words written on paper. I shouldn't be...so..._

Gaara put his arm over his eyes and and rubbed them with his sleeve. He was about to lose it and in front of all this people. Gaara snuffed as he forced the tears back. He then uncover his eyes and quickly got all the snuff he needed and closed his locker rushing to his next class.

Rock Lee was surprised by the reaction Gaara had to his letter. He was not excepting the boy to almost cry. "I feel guilty now," Lee whispered looking sad.

**That was a short update I'm sorry, but the next one well be longer...maybe. But anyways I worked very hard on that letter. I wanted it to be really meaningful. When I was writing it I was like "this is good," Then I road over it...not as good as I thought. But it's still pretty sweet. And sorry for Gaara being OOC! **


	8. The World Inside

Gaara walked into the restroom and walked over to the sink looking into the mirror. His eyes looked over his face and studied it carefully. He was paler then usual, his eyeliner was smeared and his eyes was bloodshot.

Gaara ran his hand over his cheek and down to his neck. _Why?_ He asked himself. _Why me? What makes me so_ _special? _Gaara sighed and dropped his hand and turned the water on. He gathered some in his hands and splashed it into his face, rubbing his eyes and washing the eyeliner off.

After making sure all of the eyeliner was off Gaara lifted his shirt up and dried his face off. He looked into the mirror again and looked at the bags and gray circles around his eyes. He stared at them for a few minutes then sighed. _I'm...ugly. _He thought dropping his head.

The door to the restroom opened and someone walked in. Gaara looked away from the mirror and started digging into his bag. He moved his books around and unzipped zippers and piled everything onto the floor. _Where is it!?! _Gaara thought ripping his organizer opened and looking inside that.

"Whats wrong with you?" The guy that walked in asked.

Gaara looked up and and when he did the guy looked shocked. "Dud you should get your eyes checked or something," said the boy. Gaara looked down and put his hand over his eyes trying to hid it. Gaara was ashamed by his eyes. Well he was ashamed about everything about himself but his eyes was just scary.

The only people who has seen his eyes without the eyeliner was his family, his brothers friend, and his younger brother. No body else. " Hey I didn't mean to hurt your feelings," the guy said bending down and putting his hand on Gaara's shoulder. Gaara jumped and looked up at the boy. His eyes was soft and his hair was long and was pulled back into a loose ponytail.

He was really tall and well built. Gaara's surprised look disappeared as he jerked his arm away from the stranger. "Don't touch me!" Gaara yelled then started picking his stuff up, checking them carefully before putting them neatly into the bag. The boy on Gaara's side picked up some of the book and looked at them. "Hey you like Ben Smith's books?" (I totally just made that up) The boy asked noting that all of the books in his hands was Ben Smiths.

Gaara blushed and looked down. Ben Smith was a very famous Romance author. He wrote a few action books too, but Gaara preferred his romance. He was a bet embarrassed by it but Gaara always loves getting caught up in them. They was always so felled with sapience and most of the time ending with the main character dieing in a unusually way. Sometimes he would put a painful cliffhanger at the end.

"I love Ben Smith," the boy said opening one of the books. Gaara looked at the boy surprised. His never met another boy who likes Ben too. "My favorite was 'The World Inside,'" Gaara's eyes widen more. The World Inside was _his _favorite too. Gaara watched as the boy closed the book and put it inside Gaara's bag. "Have you read his new book," he asked zipping the bag.

Gaara snapped out of it and shuck his head. "No I've not got the money to get it, but I heard it was one of his best books yet."

"It is," the boy said nodding. "You've read it?" Gaara asked. "Half of it. I'm still reading it," the boy said smiling. "After I'm done I'll be happy to lone it to you."

"Really?!" Gaara asked happily. "Yeah! I'd be happy to help a fellow Ben lover. By the way my names Neji," he said sticking his hand out. Gaara grabbed onto it with both hands shaking it with more force then necessary. "Gaara! My names Gaara Sabaku."

"It's nice to meet you Gaara," Neji said laughing as his head bobbed up and down slightly as Gaara shuck him. Gaara let go of his hand and blushed. "Sorry, I got...over excited," Gaara said lower his head. Neji smiled at the red head. "It's okay. I get that way to. So what was you looking for whole ago Gaara?"

Gaara looked up and looked over at his bag. "I was looking for my eyeliner," Gaara said pulling the bag toward him. "Your eyeliner? You mean this?" Neji asked picking up a eyeliner pencil. Gaara blushed as he looked at it. "Um yes that," Gaara replied taking it from Neji.

"It fell out when you dumped everything out on the floor."

"Thank you." Gaara got up and walked back over to the mirror and begin to put the liner on. Neji got up as well and stood by Gaara and watched him. "Does it hurt?" Neji asked.

"No but the first time you put it on it tickles."

"Do people make run of you?"

"Not in my face, but I know they do behind my back."

"Is there a lot of emos here?"

"Not really."

Neji smiled and leaned on the sink. "My old school was nothing but props and stuck ups."

"Did you just move here?" Gaara asked. "Yes. My uncle got a new job," Neji answered.

Gaara soon got done with his eyes and leaned next to Neji. They continued talking until the bell rang and then went their own way agreeing to meet up later.

**YAY! Happy dance! I decided to give Gaara a friend! YAY!! And what better then Rock Lee's rival! YAY!!! So anyways Ben Smith and The Would Inside is something I just made up. I don't read romantic novels so I don't know any... YAY!!!...I'm not high...YAY! I'm just in a good mood!! YAY!!!...OK I'm done.**


	9. Gaara's Angel

**I really haven't much to say. So read and enjoy!**

Gaara leaned on the wall in the hallway waiting for his new friend. He was listening to his CD player as people walked past him, some of then bumping into him. Gaara closed his eyes and listened. The music filled him. Made him complete. Music was everything to Gaara. He wouldn't be able to live without it.

He sang to himself inside his head and let himself forget where he was. Then something told him to open his eyes. He did and what he saw was yellow and orange. _Naruto, _Gaara said to himself. But that was not what caused him to open his eyes. Gaara looked away from him and his glaze soon landed on a boy following Naruto.

He was wearing a green shirt and blue jeans. His hair was black and shiny. Gaara watched as Naruto stopped walking to wait on him. Gaara's eyes narrowed as he stared at the bowl cut boy. Something about him and the fact that he was hanging with the boys friend with likes Gaara.

The boy was smiling as he and Naruto talked. They seemed to be good friends. The boy then looked in the direction that Gaara was standing and saw him staring at him. The two locked eyes together for a few minutes. Gaara felt his heart skip a beat as he just stood there leaning against the wall with one leg up with his foot flat on the wall.

_Could that be..._

----

_OMG!!! _Rock Lee thought as he looked away from the boy staring at him. His face was blood red and his heart was pounding. _He-his looking at me, watching me!! Why is he doing that!!! God stop looking at me!! _Lee looked back and saw Gaara still staring at him.

"Come on!" Naruto said pulling at Lee's arm. "Why are you just standing there?" Lee looked back at Gaara and locked eyes with him again, then let Naruto pull him away.

-----

_Those eyes. _Gaara thought sighing deeply. _There soo deep and filled with...something. I don't know what, but something. _After a second of thinking Gaara closed his eyes to listen to his music again. Only he could not focus enough to hear what the words was saying.

"Hey Gaara what up!?" Gaara opened one eye to look over and see Neji standing there smiling. Gaara opened his other eye and pushed himself off the wall. "What take you so long?" Gaara asked crossing his arms. Neji laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "I sort of got lost." Gaara raised the the skin above his eye. "You got lost?" He asked. Neji blushed as he continued to smile. They both then had a good laugh.

------

"DID YOU SEE THAT!!!" Lee yelled as Naruto let him go. "See what?" Naruto asked as he walked up to his locker. "Gaara!! Did you see?"

"Are you going to start that again? Every time you see Gaara?"

"NO no!! Listen he was staring at me!" Naruto looked over at Lee and raised his eyebrow. "He was what?" Lee take a deep breath. "He was staring at me," he said more calmly. "How was he staring at you. Did you do something, like bump into him or something?"

"No I did nothing. I just looked over and there he was, staring at me," Lee said leaning on the locker beside Narutos. Naruto looked thoughtful for a second then a evil smirk came a crossed his face. "What?" Lee asked.

"I thought someone likes you," Naruto said in a teasing voice. The redness of Lee's face was undesirable. "YOU THINK SO!!! But why would someone like Gaara like someone like me. I'm so beneath him. I should be his footman."

"No you should be his _boyfriend. _Oh I can see it now! You two holding hands, kissing and making out in the hallway. Getting married and having hot man- Lee are you ok?" Naruto asked suddenly as Lee held his nose. He then saw red drop in between his fingers. "Lee are you bleeding?!" Naruto asked as he held onto Lee's shoulder.

Lee glared at Naruto as he held onto his nose. "NO! I just ate to much ketchup and I sneezed making it come out my nose," Lee said sarcastically.

"Oh what a relief. There for a second I thought you was bleeding," Lee gave Naruto a look as the blood dropped to the ground. "You have a mind of a peanut," he said as Naruto cleaned his ear out with his pinkie then whiped it on his shirt. "Ew I hate peanut's," Naruto said snarling his nose.

--------

"And so read chapters 13 and 14 and do questions 1-50. I want this by the end of the day."

The class groaned as the sound of books being opened felled everyone's ears. Gaara ignored the teachers instructions as he drew in his notebook. It was a sempal picture in Gaara's eyes but he wanted to get done with it. It had a shirtless angel from the side with black wings and a sword in his hands. He looked like he was about to stab himself with his head trown back.

Gaara really liked the way he drew it. He already had the body drown and was working with the shading. Gaara colored the hair and the eyebrows and then noticed something that he does not remember drawing. The angel had a bowl style hair cut and had really big eyebrows.

Gaara blinked, shook his head, and blinked again. Sure enough his angel looks like that kid from the hallway that he had a feeling was-

"GAARA!!! Put your drawing away and open your blasted book!! GOD!! Every day I have to TELL YOU TO WORK!!!!"

Gaara looked up and saw the teacher and everyone else staring at him. Some of the girls was giggling, while the boys pointed and made jokes. With a red face Gaara slowly put his angel away and got out his book and opened it to a random page.

**Makes you wander huh? So it seems Gaara's starting to put things together. So anyways Nejis probaly going to play in a big role in a later chapter. Well I'm still not for sure what I really want to do with him but I have a really good idea. Now if only I can fit it in the story. Am I making sense? Cause sometimes I tend to confuse people. **


	10. Waiting for the phone to ring, past 1

**I'm finally done with this. To tell you the truth I don't like this chapter at all. It's how Naruto and Lee met and where Lee first saw Gaara. This is part 1, I'll probably make another but I don't know. It'll be later on if I do. So...yeah...Now go read!!!! and review!!...**

* * *

Rock Lee is the target for school bullies. Every since he can remember he has always been picked on and called a loser. He has one friend and one friend only. Someone he looks up to like a father. That someone made him see he is worth something.

"READY LEE!"

"YES GAI SENSAI!!!!"

"AND A ONE, AND A TWO, AND KEEP YOUR LEGS UP LEE, AND A THREE!!!"

Many small eyes watched as a boy and a older version of himself kicked their legs out. That boy was Rock Lee and Gai Sensei. Those two was like two pies in a pot. They was wearing the same outfit, had the same hair cut, and same large eyebrows.

"Why do they do this every day?" Some kid asked with a bored look. "I don't know, but I'm going to give that guy a wedgie when class is over," another kid said cracking his knuckles. All of a sudden Gai stopped and hit Lee over the head.

"LEE YOUR NOT LIFTING YOUR LEGS HIGH ENOUGH."

Tears fall from Lee's face as he stood. "I am sorry Gai sensei. I well try harder next time," he said bowing. Gai put his hand on Lee's shoulder as tears also fell from his eyes. "I know you well Lee. I know you well."

"OH GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI SENSEEEIII!!!"

"LEEEE!"

They then embraced each other as the sun set and the wind blew their hair back.

"Oh please," the kids all said at the same time. Just then a women came bursting threw the doors holding a little girl by the shoulder who was crying. "We have a problem Gai!" She said with a worried look.

"What happen?" Gai asked walking up to the kid and looked at her. "She just started crying and she wont talk to me."

"Tell me what happen," Gai said to the kid. The little girl just looked at him then turned away.

"Take her to the Youth Serves Center and I'll be there in a minute." Gai then turned to the class as the women take the crying girl away. "Class I'll be back in a minute. Stay calm and don't panic," Gai said walking out the door. "Why would we panic?" Some kid asked rolling her eyes.

Lee stood there staring at the door. He always felt lonely when Gai Sensei wasn't around. "Ohhh Lee!" A boy said smirking as he approach Lee. "Yes, do you need me for something?" Lee asked smiling.

"Oh yes. I'm taking a survey on how far underwear can stretch. Mind helping me with that?" The kid asked. "Um ok," Lee answered unsure of what that meant and wanted to be useful. The kid laughed and got behind Lee and pulled his underwear up. "AHHHH!" Lee yelled trying to let away. All the kids laughed at Lee as he ran off crying.

_---------(WHAT HAVE I DONE!!!!)-----------_

Lee sat near a pop machine as he hugged his knees tightly. _What did I do to them? What reason do they have to make my life painful?_ Lee whipped a tear from his eye. His big teary eyes stared at his knees.

Lee has never fit in. He was always the loser with no friends. Lee sighed. _Well I ever make a real friend? Gai-Sensei is cool and all, but his old. He can't hang out with me after school because he has things to do. We never do anything. The only time I see him is at school. _

Lee sighed again and imagined himself sitting at home, by himself. Waiting for the phone to ring, or someone to stop by. The phone never rings and no one ever stops by. Lee then heard a loud scream. He sat up alarmed and heard another one, then a whole lot of them. He then heard someone yelling, "FREEDOME!" Lee sat up a little more and looked in the direction the scream came from.

The door from one of the sciences labs bursted open and a blond haired boy came running out with little frogs jumping out near his feet and one on his head. "GO FREE LITTLE FROGIE FRIENDS!"

"NARUTOOO!!!!!"

"FREEDO-EH!"

The blond boy was pulled back by a teacher with a ponytail by the ear. "_WHY _did you let out the frog? _WHY!?"_

"I know what you was planing on doing to them!" Naruto said trying to get away from the teachers evil grep.

"Naruto, those was the new lab pets!"

"You say that! But when I have my back turned..."

"NARUTO! I was not going to harm them-"

"That's what they all say!! But when I have my back turned..."

"STOP SAYING THAT!!"

"Saying what?"

"'When I have my back turned!'"

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted. "If you'd let me finish what I was going to say-"

"I know what your going to say!!!"

"What then?"

"Your going to say I'll cut them open," teacher said. "What world are you living in. I was _going _to say that you would do some crazy experiment that with aliens, a giant peanuts, and a talking dog."

The teacher gave Naruto a weird look and shuck his head. "I don't know why I batter," he said letting Naruto go and went back in to clean the mass Naruto made.

Meanwhile Lee sat and watched the entire thing as he smiled. _Those two care about each other dearly._ He thought looking down.

"Hey you!" Lee looked back up to see the one known as Naruto walking up to him. "Yeah you! You look sad whats wrong?" He asked putting his hands behind his head. "Oh it is nothing. I'm just having a off day," Lee said whipping his eye with his sleeve.

"No really tell me whats wrong. I can help. For some reason I'm good at cheering people up. But tell me what's wrong," Naurto said bending down so he could see eye level.

Lee looked at him then looked down. "People...people like to pick on me," Lee answered slowly. "WHAT?!?! I can't stand it when people pick on other people unless it's me doing the picking and _that _jerk Saskues the victim." Naruto pause as a thoughtful look came over his face.

He then snapped out of it when he realized where he was. "Anyways stick with me and I'll make sure they leave you alone."

There was stairs in Lee's eyes as he stared at Naruto. "REALLY!!"

"Yeah!!!"

"Yay!! My first real friend!!!"

"Yay!! _My _first real Friend!!!"

"Really!?! I'm _your _first real friend too!?!"

"Not really but your the first person who didn't tell me to go away."

"Oh..."

Naruto then got a brilliant idea. "HEY!! I just got a brilliant idea!!"

"What?"

"Let's skip down the hallway singing the friendship song!""OK!!"

So Naruto and Rock Lee skipped down the hallway holding hands (Not in that way) singing the friendship song,

"WE'RE THE BEST FIRENDS!!!"

From that day front, Lee was no longer sitting at home waiting for the phone to ring. He was no longer waiting for someone to stop by and he was no longer alone. Cause if you see Lee walking down the sidewalk, you see Naruto walking down the sidewalk. (That's so lame but I like it)

-----One year later------

"ZOME!!" Naruto yelled holding a action figure above his hand. "Aren't you too old to be playing with dolls loser?" Asked Sasuke as he walked by the table Naruto and Lee was sitting at. "Shut up Sasuke-teme!!!!" Naruto yelled back then continued playing with his toy.

Lee sighed as he watched his friend play with his 'handmade' action figures of his favorite heroes. Naruto heard Lee sigh, stopped and looked at him. "What's wrong?" He asked putting his toy down. "Nothing...it's just...do you think I'm ugly?" Lee asked looking Naruto in the eye.

Naruto looked surprised as he stared at Lee. "Um...well...I've seen uglier people," Naruto said smiling nervously. Lee looked down. "Like who?" He asked.

Naruto gulped and looked down. "Um...well...there's...that...one...person...and that...other person." Naruto answered thinking hard. Lee sighed once again and got up. "Where you going?!" Naruto asked standing up as well. "Bathroom," was Lee's reply.

Lee walked out of the cafeteria and down the hallway with Naruto following. "Why did you ask me that?" Naruto asked walking up beside Lee. "I don't know," Lee replied.

"I felt like I was being interrogated."

"I'm sorry."

"Whatever."

Lee got to the bathroom and opened the door, stopping immediately. "Whats wrong?" Naruto asked as he looked over Lee's shoulder. Standing there looking in the morrow as he applied eyeliner was a little red head boy.

Lee snapped back into reality as he walked into one of the bathroom stalls.

"What are you doing?" Naruto asked standing next to the red head.

"..."

"Hey."

"..."

The red head continued putting his eyeliner on, completely ignoring the annoying blond. Naruto waved a hand in front of his face and started jumping up and down. "WHATS YOUR NAME!!!!!" Naruto yelled smiling real big.

"..."

"Can you talk!?!"

"..."

"ARE YOU DEAF?!?!?!"

"..."

"**IS THAT YOUR NATRUAL HAIR COLOR!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!**"

"And you wander why people say your annoying." Naruto turned around with a hiss as Sasuke walked in. "What! Are you following me or something?" Naruto asked angrily.

"Psh in your dreams," Sasuke replied sitting on the sink beside the one Gaaras standing over. "I'm showing the new kid around," he said pointing to Gaara. "The new kid." Naruto whispered putting his hand on his cine as he studied Gaara putting on his eye liner.

Naruto poked Gaara's cheek and asked him his name again. "He wont talk to you," Sasuke said watching him. Naruto turned to Sasuke and stuck his tongue out. "And why not?"

"I don't know. The only words his said to me is, 'stop following me, Wheres the bathroom, and stop touching my arm.'"

Naruto crossed his arms and glared at Sasuke. _His always flirting with the new kids. I remember when I was the new kid. Always trapping me on purpose then acting as if it was a accident. He'd then help me up and touched my butt. What a pervert._

"You look mad Naruto. What You jealous?" Sasuke asked reading Naruto like a book. "NEVER!!!!" Naruto yelled jumping back. Sasuke laughed as Naruto covered his face with his arms so his red face was hidden.

Naruto soon recover and got up in Sasukes face. "Who do you think you are!?!" he asked angrily

"I'm your master boy! Now go get me a drink."

"AH!! You are so aggravating!!!" Naruto yelled spiting in Sasuke's face. "You are a pest!!!" Sasuke yelled back pushing Naruto back and whipping his face. "HOW DARE Y-" Naruto's words was cut short as a loud noise got their attention.

They both looked over and saw Lee holding himself up with the help of the door to the stall. There was a puddle of water under hiss feet. Sasuke and Naruto stared at the Lee as he held on for dear life. He looked up at the two and smiled nervously. "I almost fell," he said pulling his body up and carefully stepped over the water he had tripped on.

When Naruto made sure Lee was OK and nothing was broken he brusted out in laughter. "OMG! That was sooo funny!! I tell ya that's one way to broke up a fight," Naruto said slapping Lee's shoulder almost making him fall over again. Lee's face was blood red as he looked over at the red head who was putting his eyeliner away.

Naruto noticed Lee looking elsewhere and followed his glaze. His eyes soon landed on the small red head that was now being dragged away by Sasuke. "Whatcha staring at him for?" Naruto asked as the door shut behind the two boys. Lee's face turned red again and looked down. Naruto smiked slowly and smaked Lee's back. "OH I ALWAYS KNEW YOU LIKED GUYS!!!!" Naruto laugh. Lee's face turned redder as he looked over at Naruto. "SHUT UP!!!!"

"YOU DO!!! YOU DO!!!!"

"I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!!!!!!"

* * *

**WOOT!! That's the longest chapter!!... I think. REVIEW PLEASE!! I know you can! **


	11. Bookstore makeout

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating as often as I used to. I've been having problems with this. Anyways this chapter is kinda sad. So hope you like it! **

* * *

The wind blew Lee's hair back as he walked down the side walk. It has been two weeks since he caught Gaara watching him. Every since then Lee always felt like someone was following him around. It's not just at school he feels it, it's when his walking home, in his room, when he goes out, even when he goes to the bathroom. Of course, he doesn't actually believe someones following him, his just being a little paranoid.

"Yo Lee!!" Someone yelled behind him. Lee turned around and saw Naruto running up toward him. "Hello Naruto!" He greeted as Naruto can to a stop in front of him. "I found out where Gaara works!" He yelled catching his breath. Lee's face reddened. "He has a job?" Lee asked pulling at his shirt tail. "Yep! He has a job at the book store."

"Can miners work at a book store?"

"How should I know?" Naruto said taking Lee's hand. "Come! I'll show you!"

------

Lee stared wide eye as he stood at a window, watching Gaara as he stood behind a counter resting his cheek on his knuckle waiting for a costumer. "His beautiful!" Lee said in awe. Gaara wasn't wearing his usual clothes. He had on a dark blue shirt with a fold down collar, tucked neatly in his nicely fitting blue jeans. His name tag was pined on his shirt. Lee nearly squealed at the adorable bored expression on his face.

"I'm going to go say hi to em," Naruto said walking toward the door. "What? Wait! You can't do that!!" Lee screamed hugging on to Naruto's leg. "Why?" Naruto whined pulling his leg. "But Narutooo!! If you go in there he'll think we're stalking him!"

"We are stalking him! Get off!" Just then someone walked past and pushed Naruto out of the way of the door. "Get out of my way loser!" The boy said walking into the bookstore not even looking at Naruto. "JERK!" Naruto yelled pulling himself off the ground and Lee. Naruto was about to go after him to give him a piece of his mind. But before he could open the door, Lee pulled him back. "What are you doing Lee!?"

"Look," Lee said pointing toward Gaara. Naruto raised his eyebrow and looked over. The guy that pushed Naruto was now standing there talking with Gaara, and Gaara was...smiling. "What do you think that's about?" Naruto asked as Lee let him go. "I don't know," Lee answered with a sad look. Naruto noticed the look and smiled. "That guys probably just asking him something and Gaara's just being polite." Right after he said that the guy leaned over really close to Gaara's face, who was turning red.

Lee's eye's widened as he watched the guy's face close in on Gaara. Before he saw anything else Lee take off running. "Lee wait!!" Naruto yelled running after him.

-----

Neji smiled sweetly as he reached over and pulled a book out of the book shelf behind Gaara. "I've read this book before. It's really good," he said opening it. Gaara leaned over the counter and tried to read the summery. "What is it?"

"It's about a guy who steals something from a demon," he explained skimming over the book. "Oh," Gaara said letting his arm hang over the counter. "How much is this?" Neji asked. "Four dollar," Gaara answered not looking up. Neji pulled a ten out of his wallet and gave it to him. "Keep the change," he said smirking. "Thanks."

Gaara smiled and put the money away. He then looked up at Neji. "Hey Neji?"

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about gays?" Gaara asked blushing. At first Neji was shocked but he came over it as he answered. "I feel, you can't help who you fall in love with."

"So your OK with them."

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

Gaara looked down then back up. "I..know this guy and he lives me. I think I know who he is, but I'm for sure." Gaara explained avoiding eye contact. "Well...do you like him back?" Neji asked. Gaara shrugged his shoulder's as his face turned redder (If possible). "I don't know if it's the right person or not. I mean I know his name but I don't know the name of the guy I think it is."

"Ask him," Neji said simply.

"What?" Gaara asked surprised.

"Ask him his name."

"But...but I..." Gaara paused. "I can't."

Neji sighed and sat down on the counter. "Why not?" He asked rolling his eyes. Gaara looked down and smiled nervously. "I get nervous," he said.

"Oh boy," Neji said trying not to laugh. "Well just go up to him and ask him his name. It's plain and simple."Gaara bit his lip, then nodded. "I'll try."

"Good, I have to go now. See ya," Neji said as he got up and waved as he walked out. Gaara waved back then sighed as he sat on the floor.

---------

Tears stormed down Lee's tan face as he sat on his bed tearing blank pieces of paper out of a notebook. He did this when he was wanting to take his mind of something. "Lee," said someone out side his door. "Come on. Let me in."

"Go away Naruto!!! I do not want to see anyone right now!" Lee screamed throwing a random object at the door. "But Lee-"

"GO AWAY!!...please Naruto."

Naruto sighed and sat down on the floor. "You know, it probably wasn't what it seemed," Naruto tried to explain. "Naruto, his face was inches away from Gaara's. How could if not have."

"You didn't stay there long enough to see. He was...probably...doing something," Naruto said sinking down low. He felt really bad for poor Lee.

"He was doing something alright! He was kissing my Gaara! His stealing him away from me!" Lee broke down in the middle of that last sentence. He fell down into his bed and sobbed into the pillow. Naruto felt tears sting his own eyes as he listened to his friends hopeless sobs. He couldn't help but feel partly responsible for this. He was the one who dragged him to the book store.

"I'm sorry Lee," Naruto said trying not to cry. Lee didn't say anything at first, then in a low voice.

"It is not your fault,"

* * *

**It'll get happier I promise. **


	12. Cartoon of doom

**I'm sorry this is so short and lame but I keep running out of ideas.**

* * *

The next day Lee stayed home from school. He was too depressed to get up. Naruto suggested to stay with him, but Lee refused to let him. He told him he didn't need to miss school, just cause of him. He stayed in his room all day and when school let out, Naruto came to visit. He stayed a few minutes then left. Once Naruto was gone, all Lee did was gorge himself on ice cream and watch Soap operas. And Lee hates soap operas, but they do make him feel better about the situation that he was in. He did that all day until it was time for him to go to bed. 

The next morning, Lee forced himself up and got dressed. For some reason, he felt like wearing black. He didn't have any black shirts so he grabbed a band shirt that Naruto left over the last time he spend the night. "He won't mind," Lee said to himself as he put the shirt on his bed. He then grabbed a tight pair of black shorts that reached his knees and had many pockets. He pick his shirt up and walked into the bathroom and toke a shower.

When he was done with his shower he got out and put his clothes on. Lee looked in the mirror and frowned at the reflexion. _I do not feel like fixing my hair this morning. _He though walking out of the bathroom. He put his shoes on and grabbed his backpack and was out the door. A few minutes later he was joined by Naruto. "Are you feeling better?" Naruto asked walking beside his friend.

"A little, I guess," Lee replied with his head down. Naruto patted his shoulder and scooted closer. "You can still win him ya know." Lee hned and narrowed his eyes. He then sighed and let his shoulder's relaxes. "I doubt it."

"Are you wearing my shirt." Lee nearly fell over as Naruto pulled at the sleeve of his shirt. "I am Naruto," Lee answered jerking his arm away from Naruto. "You know it couldn't hurt you to ask, before deciding to wear my shirt."

----------------

The two boys slowly made their way to their locker as people pushed and shoved to get by. Naruto was talking about something, but Lee wasn't listening. He was thinking about how unfair bob was to Marsha after all she did for that low life and he goes and sleeps with another women. And then he goes and dumps her for the slut. Life is so cruel. Lee knows that all too well.

Lee snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Naruto say Gaara. "What was that?" Lee asked looking over at him. Naruto smirked and crossed his arms. "I said Sakura's birthday party is coming up. I heard shes having a open house party this year. Wanna see if Gaara wants to go with you?"

"No," Lee said looking away. "He probably does not like social events, such as a party."

"I'm sure he just needs someone to hold his hand," Naruto said winking as he nudged him. Lee blushed. "If that's what he needed he could just get it from that slut," he said bitterly. Naruto stopped walking as he blinked at his friend. Lee continued walking along not battering to look back. "His mad," was all he said.

----------------

Gaara watched the people in the hallway as he stood next to his homeroom. He labeled them as he waits for the teacher to come and unlock the door. _Prep, nerd, emo wannabe..._ He stopped when he saw a certain someone walk by, or more like stomp by. He looked away instantly as if he saw something he wasn't suppose to. He could feel his face heat up.

_He looked good. _Gaara thought closing his eyes. Lee's hair was slightly wet and it was flipped out a little. He was also wearing one of his favorite bands shirt. The only thing he needs is some eyeliner. Gaara smirked at that and then opened his eyes when he heard someone opening the door next to him. "Good morning Gaara," said his homeroom teacher. Gaara mumbled a little hi and walked past her into the room.

------

Rock Lee sat down at his desk and pulled out a notebook and started drawing a picture. He drew a stick man with long hair. Next to the stick man was another stick man with messy hair. He flipped the page and drew them again, only this time there was a stick man at the top with a bowl on it's head. He continued drawing till he had a little cartoon.

The first two stick man was just standing there when the third one jumped down out of nowhere and started hitting the first stick man with a hammer. After the first one was die and bleeding on the ground the second one looked at the third one and hearts appeared over it's head as the third one take it's hand and started walking away.

Lee smiled down at his work with a smile then closed the notebook when the someone threw something at him.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I almost have a 100 reviews!! YAY!! Keep them coming!!**


	13. Talk about the party

Gaara stared down at the invitation that was just handed to him by the pink one. "Whats this?" Gaara asked. "It's a invitation to my party. It's a open house. I really wasn't planing on inviting you but Neji said he wouldn't come unless I gave you one.

"Oh," Gaara said turning and walking away. "Aren't you going to say thank you?"

"Yeah whatever." He then disappeared around the corner.

-----

"PLEASE!!!! LEE PLEASE!!!" Naruto yelled getting down on his hands and knees. "Come with me?" Lee looked down at Naruto as he poked his lip out. "I'll think about it," Lee said looking away. "OH THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!" Naruto screamed wrapping his arms Lee's neck. Lee smiled and playfully pushed Naruto off him.

"I wander if Gaara's coming," Naruto said as he and Lee began walking toward their class. Lee's face went black as he looked away. "Don't know. Really don't care."

"Oh don't tell me your giving up already?"

"Look Naruto. Who do you think Gaara would rather be with? Me...or him?"

"You."

"Naruto."

"Lee your a good person. Your sweet and thoughtful, you care dearly for everyone. You cheerful and you like to make people laugh and smile. That guy...well I don't know much about him but I already know his rude and thinks his better then us." Lee looked at Naruto with big round eyes.

"You think Gaara would really like me?"

"Think? Dude I know. Trust me if you wasn't my best friend I'd.."

"Save it."

"Sorry." Lee and Naruto both shared a laugh. "Naruto I believe that's the first smart words I've ever heard come out of your mouth."

"Why thank y...wait! I have so said smart stuff."

"Whatever Naruto."

"Believe it!"

-------

Naruto sat in his seat nearly a sleep when he felt something hit the back of his head. He turned around and saw Sasuke smirking at him. "You going to Sakura birthday party?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Naruto asked rubbing his head as he glared at him. Sasukes smirk widened. "See ya there," he said winking. Naruto blushed and turned back around. "Stupid Sasuke," Naruto mumbled as he went back to sleep.

-------

At lunch Naruto and Lee sat outside like always. "So what are you gonna get her?" Naruto asked. Lee shrugged his shoulder. "I'll probably get her a card or something. I don't have much money."

"Yeah neither do I. I'm gonna wrap up a dead rat."

"Naruto!" Lee scolded.

"What? I found it in my room a few weeks back and I've been saving it for her."

"Your mean," Lee said turning away from him. "Don't give her a dead rat."

"OK I wont."

"Promise?"

"Yeah I promise," Naruto said rolling his. Lee smiled and continued eating.

* * *

**Yeah it's short teary eyed But yeah I'm so sorry. I forgot to say last time what shirt Lee was wearing (Not that it really matters) It's was a HIM shirt. I LOVE HIM!!! Anyways I want to ask a question that has nothing to do with the story. I've been addicted to rping here lately. Does anyone want to do a Gaalee RP with me?**


	14. That's my friends

Lee and Naruto was standing outside of Sakuras home. Naruto was holding a small box and Lee had a card and some friendship flowers. Naruto reached over and rang the door bell. They waited a minute before a pink haired girl opened the door. "Oh hey guys whats up?" Sakura asked stepping a side. Both Lee and Naruto handed Sakura their gifts then walked in.

"Happy birthday," Lee said smiling. Sakura laughed nervously as she waved him a side. "Come on Lee!" Naruto yelled pulling at Lee's arm. They both looked around and noticed a lot of people. Some they knew, others looked to old to be in high school. "Awesome party!" Naruto yelled jumping onto the dance floor pulling Lee in with him.

"Hey Naruto!" Lee said loudly trying to out do the music. "What!?" Naruto yelled back as he waved his butt back and front. "Do you think 'you know who' will show?!"

"What the hell kind of name is 'you know who?'" Naruto asked wandering who in the right mind would name their kid that. Lee sighed as his eye twitched. He got closer to Naruto so he could whisper in his ear. "Gaara."

"Oh Gaara!" Naruto yelled. "Shhh!"

"Sorry. So you still like him?"

"Of course I do."

Naruto smiled and put his arm around his friends shoulders. "I knew you would get over it."

"So do you think he'll show?"

"I don't know. Probably."

Lee smiled shyly and looked down. Then someone came up behind him and pushed him down. "Hey!" Naruto yelled pushing the guy that knocked Lee down. His eyes widen when he saw who it was. Itachi, Sasukes older brother. Itachi smirked and picked Naruto up by his shirt and laid his foot down on Lee's back. "Looky who it is. Sasuke's little boyfriend and his lost puppy," Itachi laughed putting his twisting his foot on Lee's back.

Lee cried out as Itachis foot buried in his back. "I'm _not _Sasuke's boyfriend and Lee's not a puppy!"

"He follows you around like one."

"Shut up!" Naruto yelled spiting in his face. Itachi frowned and slowly wiped his face with his free hand. "I'm gonna b-"

"Leave him alone!" Said a angry voice. Lee, Naruto, Itachi, and the by standers all looked up to see non other then Superman!! (Na I'm kidding) non other then Sasuke. "What do you want?" Itachi asked sitting Naruto down, who pulled Lee away.

"Why are you always picking on my friends?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto. Itachi smirked and walked past Sasuke. "To make your life harder then what it is."

After he was gone Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the people watching then went over to Naruto. He bent down to help pull Lee up then looked Naruto in the eye_. His going to say something, _Naruto thought staring at him with his mouth open slightly in a surprised sort of way.

_His finally going to say something that isn't...Sasuke like. Something nice, something unexpected, something..._

"You owe me."

Well...it was unexpected. "HOW DARE YOU!!" Naruto yelled grabbing Sasuke by the front of his shirt. "What?" Sasuke asked shrugging his shoulders. "Your such a jerk!"

"You say that to someone who just helped you out."

"I could have handled it!"

"Sure."

"I COULD HAVE!!"

_It was always the same. _Lee thought shacking his head. He smiled and watched Naruto shouted and yelled at Sasuke, who replied calmly, which just made Naruto madder.

* * *

**Another short chapter (Sigh) I know I know. But the party's not over yet. Next time we have a surprise visitor show up at the party. You'll be surprised! And yeah I'm making Itachi a jerk again. Feel free to hit me.**

**Naruto: OK (Hits me over the head)**

**HOH: NOT YOU BAKA!! THE READERS!!**

**Naruto: Oh...well I'm a reader.**

**HOH: No your not, your a character.**

**Naruto: Well I still read it.**

**Sasuke: You can read?**

**Naruto: YES I CAN READ!!**

**Sasuke: Wow...all this time and I never knew.**

**Naruto: Why you!!**

**HOH: OK that's good boys. Save it for when I have a camera. Anyways hope you liked the chapter! See ya!**


	15. Weird things happening man!

So the party was kicking. There was a lot of people there and still more coming. Lee keep his eye on the door. Watching everyone that went in and out. Still no Gaara. "Hey Sakura's opening up her presents!" Some random guy yelled running around. Lee ignored him and continued watching the door.

"I find this extremely boring," said Naruto. He was sitting next to Lee on the couch watching Lee watch the door. Sitting next to Naruto was a amused Uchiha, who was watching Naruto watching Lee watch the door. He was having fun getting on Naruto's nerves. And somewhere on the other side of the room was some very mad and jealous fangirls. Watching Sasuke watching Naruto watching Lee watch the door.

"Why don't you go watch Sakura open her presents," Lee said pointing at Sakura not taking his eyes off the door. Naruto looked at Sakura then looked at his gift laying on the table. "Na I think I'll keep my distents," he said looking back at the door. _That Sasuke better stop staring at me!_

Everything was silence between the three as they just sat there watching people watch other people watch things, til suddenly there was a loud horrified scream. Everyone jumped up and ran to where the scream came from, to see a old decayed rat sitting right in the middle of the table.

Lee stared at it for a second then slowly turned to face Naruto, who was standing beside him biting his lip. "Naruto," Lee said slowly. Naruto then bursts out pointing and laughing. "You promised!" Naruto laughed so hard he fall over. Luckily Sasuke was there to catch him.

----

"I don't want to."

"Why not."

"I don't want to."

"Come on."

"No."

"You acting like a baby."

"My sisters babied me all my life."

Neji rolled his eyes at the stubborn red head. He was standing at his door waiting for him to come out. "Come on Gaara. We'll be there for a few minutes then we can leave." But he still didn't open the door. "I don't want to."

"Please," he said in a fake sad voice. He saw Gaara pike out the window and pouted. "Eh! Fine I'll go. But just for a few minutes," Gaara said finally opening the door. Neji smirked and grabbed his arm.

-----

"I told you not to do it," Lee said putting a ice pack on Naruto's head. "I didn't think she'd attack me."

"It was funny though," Sasuke said sitting on the table beside the two. "Why do you keep following us around!?" Naruto asked glaring at him. Sasuke looked to the side in a smug way and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't see anyone else worth hanging out with," he said looking at all the preps and fangirls running around.

"I'm surprised Sakura didn't kick you out," Lee mumbled. "I'm going to get some punch," he said getting up and going over to the punch bowl. Naruto turned to look at him then went back to Sasuke."Jerk."

"idiot."

"Bastard."

"Moron."

"Chicken head."

"Tree hugger."

"Retard."

"Fag."

"Poser."

"Loser."

"...Stupid head."

"...Is that the best you got?" Sasuke asked. Naruto crossed his arms and turned his nose up. "No."

"Sure."

"Shut up!"

"Make me loser."

"Jerk!"

"Moron."

"Bastard."

"Psychotic idiot."

"I am not psychotic!!!!"

"You don't even know what it means do you?"

"Of course I do."

"Sure."

"SHUT UP!!"

--------

_It's 8-o-clock. No sign of Gaara and there's a giant bubble bee flying in front of me. _

"Hey Lee are you OK?" Naruto asked waving his hand in front of Lees face. He was standing there staring at the wall, with a cup of punch. "Sheew bubble bee!" Lee yelled smoking Naruto's hand away. "Hey ow! What was that for?"

Lee looked at Naruto and smiled...a weird smile. "Naruto, did you see that huge bubble bee?" Lee asked holding his hands up to show how big the bee was. "Ah?" Naruto raised his eyebrow. "No," he said. "It was this big," Lee said looking at his hands.

Just then everyone stop what they was doing (Spend the bottle, 7 minutes in haven, dancing, talking, and other stuff) and stared at the person who had just walked in. The person looked around. "Is this where the party is?" He asked. He heard a few whispers and someone screaming "Gaara?". He walked in without waiting for a reply or a invite to come and and sat down on the sofa pulling out a book. He sat there for a few seconds before looking back up to see everyone staring at him. "What?" He asked.

"What are you doing here Kakashi-sensei?" Someone asked. Kakashi was the science teacher. "What? No one said a teacher couldn't come," Kakashi said going back to his book. Everyone shrugged their shoulders then went back to what they were doing.

Lee was disappointed. "Don't worry he'll show," Naruto said putting his hand on Lee's shoulder. Lee looked at the hand and screamed. "Sheew bubble bee!" He yelled slapping Naruto's hand away. "OW! What was that for!?"

-----

"I thought you said we'll only be here for a few minutes," Gaara whined crossing his arm. Neji, at the moment, had his nose pressed up against a window. "We'll leave in just a second," Neji replied. "You said that two hours ago," Gaara said pulling Neji away from the window. "Two hours? what time is it?" Neji asked picking up several shopping bags. "After 8," Gaara said looking at his watch.

Neji's eyes widen as he graped Gaara's arm and started pulling him toward the exit. "We're late! We're late!" Neji yelled pushing Gaara into his car. "Late? For what? All you said is we was going to the mall."

"I lied. The only reason I wanted to go to the mall is to buy a gift, but I got carried away," Neji said starting the car and pulling out. "A gift? For what, that stupid party!? Your not really going are you?"

"Yep."

"No!"

"Yes, your going or I push you out this moving car now," Neji said unlocking the car. _Playing it dirty now are we? _Gaara pouted and looked out the window. "Fine, but if I get uncomftable I'm leaving." Neji smirked and started driving faster.

-----

"There is something seriously wrong with Lee," Naruto whispered to Sasuke who was beside him nodding. Lee had jumped up on the table, with his shirt off and was swinging it around over his head, singing some sort of song. He had a cup of punch in his free hand and he was pouring it everywhere.

After a while Naruto jumped up on the table and grabbed Lee's arm. "Come on Lee, lets get down," he said pulling Lee off the table. Lee grained and put his arm around Naruto's neck. Just as Naruto got Lee off the table there was a knock at the door.

Someone opened it and in walked Neji and a mad Gaara. "Fashionable late," Ino (who opened the door) said winking at Neji. Neji ignored her and pulled Gaara in. "There's a lot of people here," Gaara whispered feeling out of place in the large group. He looked around, feeling everyones eyes on him. He gulped and sort of hide behind Neji. That's when he saw him.

He wasn't waring a shirt, which made Gaara blush and he his hair was everywhere. Gaara gulped again when he looked over and made eye contact with him.

_There he is. _Lee thought as he leaned on Naruto. "Gaara," he said out loud. Naruto looked at him then over to Gaara. "See, I told you he would show," Naruto said smiling. "Your right bubble bee," Lee replied in a slurred voice. "His such a pretty rose. I want to pluck him," Lee said watching Gaara as he stared at him. Lee's eyes then narrowed at who he saw with Gaara as he began pulling him toward the other side of the room.

Gaara broke the eye contacts as he walked away with Neji. "That's that jerk guy," Naruto said pointing to the back of Neji's head. "Yeah," Lee said pushing off Naruto and began walking toward them. "Where you going?" Naruto asked. "I'm gonna..." Lee didn't finish his sentence as he stumbled over to where Neji was standing. "Hey you!" Lee yelled pointing a loss finger at him. Neji turned around and right when he was about to say something, Lee punched him right in the jaw.

Neji stumbled backward then fall on his butt. He wiped his mouth and started to say something else, but Lee punched him again and again. "That's," Lee started as he stood up from beating Neji up. "was for stealing my rose." Neji raised his eyebrow at the boy but didn't say anything cause his jaw was broken and he was in too much pain.

Lee turned to Gaara, who was staring at him with wide eyes. He grabbed his arm and pulled him to his chest and tilted him over. (you know like in the movies) Gaara was forced to out his hands on Lee's shoulder in fear of being dropped as Lee suddenly slammed his lips on Gaara's. Gaara's eyes widened more as Lee wrapped his arm around Gaara's stomach and deepened the kiss. Soon after Lee passed out, causing him and Gaara to fall to the floor.

Everyone in the room was staring at the two, gasping and whispering. Naruto was beyond confusion and surprised as he stared at his friend. "What is going on?" He asked himself watching as Gaara slowly sat up eyes as wide as ever.

* * *

**Oh yeah! Now hows that! Who can guess whats wrong with Lee...Anyways no one died during the making of this fanfic...maybe some pride but nothing else. And I'm sorry I had Lee beat up Neji.**

**Neji: How can this be. How Lee beat_ ME_!**

**HOH: Don't worry Neji.(pats neji on the back)_ I_ still believe in the the tooth fairy. (Stares blankly into space)**

**Neji: Oh yeah, thanks that makes me feel so much better.**

**HOH: Your welcome**


	16. He hates me

**I'm sooooo sorry I've not updated. I'm not been feeling very well here lately. I did this chapter in a hurry so it's probably got more mistakes in it. Hope it doesn't suck to bad. **

* * *

The first thing Lee saw when he opened his eyes was bright bright yellow. "Ow," he grunted rolling over. "It hurts," he said rubbing his head. 

"LEE! Your awake!" Yelled a over excited voice. Lee opened one eye and looked over his shoulder to see Naruto standing by the doorway. "Did I get hit by a car or something?" Lee asked slowly sitting up as he held his aching head. Naruto walked up to him and handed him a glass of water and some pills. "Take these."

"What happened?" Lee asked taking the pills. Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked away. "well..."

-------------

"Gaara, can you help me with the laundry?"Gaara look up to see Temari standing by his doorway. "Ok," he said getting up. Temari smiled as Gaara closed his door and followed her to the laundry room.

"So," Temari started as she handed Gaara some clothes to fold. "Hows things been going?"

"Fine," Gaara replied folding each of the garments that was being handed to him. "Hows that new friend of yours?"

"Fine I suppose."

"Didn't you go to that party with him?"

"Yes."

"Did you have fun?"

Gaara paused and blushed. "I...um... I had a lot of fun," he said touching his lips. Temari gave him a questionable look as his lips twitched upward. She smiled and looked back at the laundry. _'Something good happened.'_

-----------

"I DID WHAT!!" Lee screamed jumping up from the bed. "You got drunk from the punch, which was spiked and you beat the crap out of that jerk guy, then you kissed Gaara, like all romantic style."

Lee stared wide eye at Naruto. His hands twisted then he slowly started falling backward. "LEE!" Naruto yelled catching Lee before he hit the ground.

------

"Lee! Wake up! HEY!! Lee! Come on! Are you ok!? Are you dead!?!... Can I have your bike?"

"Ow," Lee groaned sitting up. He looked around the room then faced Naruto. "Are you ok?" Naruto asked.

"I believe so," Lee replied rubbing his head. "Can I still have your bike?"

"What!? No?" Lee said glaring at him. "Aw man."

The two sits in silents for a while. Neither said a word as they stared at nothing. "So," Lee started breaking the silents.

"I really kissed Gaara?"

"Yep," Naruto replied. Lee looked down as his eyes began watering. "I can never show my face to him again," he said covering his face. "He probably hates me now."

Naruto looked at him with pity in his eyes. "Don't talk like that man. He didn't seem disgusted or anything," he said patting Lee's shoulder.

Lee looked up at Naruto as he slowly uncovered his face. "How did he react?" He asked. Naruto smiled. "Well after you passed out on him-"

"Wait! I passed out on him?!" Lee asked.

"Yeah but don't worry 'bout it. Anyways after you passed out Gaara was redder then his hair..."

**(flashback)**

**Gaara sat there as everyone stared at him and Lee, shocked. Naruto ran up to the two and pulled Lee off Gaara, since he was still laying half way on top of him. "Are you OK man?" Naruto asked looking at Gaara. **

**Gaara didn't seem to hear him as he sit there touching his lips. His face was bright red. "Hey!" Naruto said loudly touching Gaara's shoulder. Gaara jerked and looked at Naruto shocked. "Are you ok?"**

**Gaara's lip twitched upward as he blinked. He then got up and ran out of the house. Leaving Neji on the ground holding his jaw, just as confused as everyone else. **

**(End flashback)**

Lee didn't know if Gaara running was a good thing or a bad thing. "I'm so confused?" Lee said putting his head in his hands. "I hate this. I hate being in love. I hate it! I want this feeling to go away!"

Naruto watched as Lee started crying and pulling at his hair. "Do you really hate the feeling of being in love with someone?" He asked sadly.

Lee didn't answer at first. He didn't move. He just sat there. After a few seconds he looked up at Naruto with a pitiful face. "No, I don't hate being in love Naruto. I hate being in love with someone who wont ever love me back."

"How do you know Gaara won't love you back?"

"Naruto! Don't be stupid! He is obviously in love with that one guy. You saw him. You saw him kiss him. I saw it. I can never be as good as him. I'm just a ugly good for nothing nerd. I wish I was never born" Lee take a deep breath then sobbed. "Lee," Naruto said.

Lee looked over at Naruto but as soon as he did Narutos hand collided with his face. His cheek burnt as his eyes widen. He slowly put his hand over the red handprint on his face then looked at Naruto.

What he saw was two anger eyes glaring at him. "I don't ever want to hear you say such words again. Do you hear me!"

Lee was surprised to see Naruto like this. He didn't seem to like it when Lee talked bad about himself. A smile spread across Lee's face as he wiped away his tears. "I hear you Naruto. Thank you," Lee said wrapping his arms around Naruto shoulders. "I'm really glad your my friends."

Naruto smiled and hugged Lee back. " And I'm glad your my friend Lee."

* * *

**That sucks!**

**I've been having trouble with the last few chapters. I'd like to hear others ideas and opinions on it. I'm gonna try to end this soon so I can work on my other stories a little more. **


	17. Surprise

**OMG! I am sooo sorry! I totally forgot about this for a while. I actually had this type out a long time ago, but I got my own computer and I had this with a few other chapters of my other stories done, but I forgot about them and my dad deleted all my stuff on his computer! All my pictures, stories, everything, gone! I was so mad!! **

* * *

Naruto stood outside the school building as students and teachers roamed around the area. He sighed and looked at his watch. (Yes naruto has a watch -gasp-) It was Monday already and Lee was supposed to meet Naruto in front of the building like he always did. "Damn," Naruto whispered giving up and walking in.

"Naruto," said a low voice. Naruto turned around to see the person he least expected. "Can I talk to you?"

------------

Lee sat home on the sofa watching TV and eating ice cream. He was watching a soup about a girl who loved a man, who loved someone else, but he also loved her and he didn't know who he wanted. Lee sighed as he turned the TV off and flopped down and stared at the ceiling. "No matter what I do I am always thinking about him," Lee whispered to himself. He thought about the kiss. He cursed himself for doing it, and cursed himself even more for not remembering it.

All this happened so fast, Lee doesn't know what to do. "Maybe I can change schools," he thought smiling sadly. "But that wouldn't help. I'll still love Gaara no matter what. His so cute, and quite, and small ... and frail, and perfect." Lee pictured himself holding Gaara, kissing him and touching him. Lee closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "I wander what he smells like, or what he tastes like." His eyes then opened wide as he realized what he was doing. He shot up and hit himself in the head. "Bad, Lee! Bad!! Do not think of the innocent Gaara that way! Bad!" Lee continued hitting himself until the phone rang.

Lee looked up at the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yo Lee, why weren't you at school today?"

"Oh, Hello Naruto. It's three already?" Lee asked looking at his clock. "Yeah so why weren't you at school?" Naruto asked again.

"I can't face anyone right now," Lee answered.

"Oh, well do ya feel up to coming to the mall with me?"

"Yeah sure. I guess it would do me some good to get out of the house."

"OK! Good! Meet me there at four."

"K."

"See ya."

Lee hangs up the phone and got up to get ready.

------

Naruto put the phone down and looked at the person standing in his living room looking at all the random Raman containers. "He said yes," Naruto said smiling. "I heard.'

-----

It was 3:56, Lee saw as he walked to the entrance of the mall. Lee and Naruto always met at the front before going in. After standing there for a few minutes Lee saw Naruto running up to him. "Hey, Lee!" Naruto yelled as he came to a stop in front of his friend. "How are you Naruto?" Lee asked smiling. "I'm fine. Come on I have a surprise for you!" Naruto yelled grabbing Lee's arm. Lee gasped in surprise and was dragged off. "A surprise? What is it?" Lee asked wandering what devious plan he had in mind. "You'll see," Naruto said smirking. Lee gulped as Naruto lead him to the food center.

Lee looked around. "Naruto, what kind of surprise is it?"

"A good one. You'll love it I swear!"

Lee bit his lip as Naruto continued dragging him. He has a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. The last time Naruto tried to surprise him, he ended up breaking his arm. "Naruto please just tell me. I'm not good with surprises. I get all nervous and..." Lee stopped talking when he saw someone sitting at a table waiting, and Naruto was heading straight toward him. Lee pulled back from Naruto and tried to run away, but Naruto grabbed him. "Come on Lee!"

"No, no, no, no!! I can not do this! Let go of me! What were you thinking!?"

Sitting at that table was none other then Gaara himself.

"I wasn't thinking anything! It was _his _idea!" Naruto said. Lee stopped struggling and looked down at Naruto. "What?" He asked surprise. Naruto let go of him and sighed. "He came up to me."

**(Flashback time!!!!!!!!)**

**"Can I talk to you?" Gaara asked looking to the side. "Um... sure what about?" Naruto asked walking closer to the boy. "The other day..." Gaara paused and looked up at him. "I'm confused."**

**"So am I, cause I have no idea what you're talking about," Naruto said putting his arms behind his head. Gaara's eye twitched as he resisted the urge to hurt the dude. "The other day, at the party," Gaara said calming down a bit. "What about it?" Naruto asked. Gaara sighed and blushed. "When he kissed me."**

**"Who kissed you?"**

**"You were there you moron!! You know who did it! Your friends with him!" Gaara is usually good at keeping his calm, but this guy is the most stupid, forgetful person he has ever met. He didn't know people could _be _this stupid. **

**"Oh you mean that night at Sakura's party, when Lee got drunk and kissed you. I remember," Naruto said smiling. "Yes that's what I'm talking about."**

**There was a long pause of silent as the two just stood there. "So what about it?"**

**Gaara sighed and crossed his arms. 'He is not making this easy for me.'**

**"I want to talk to him."**

**"Who?"**

**"LEE!!"**

**"Oh, so talk to him."**

**"I can't."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because, I'm not good at that kind of stuff."**

**"What kinda stuff."**

**Gaara grounded his teeth together as he counted to ten. **

**"Talking to people."**

**"You're talking to me."**

**"People I like."**

**"YOU LIKE LEE!?!"**

**Gaara blushed and looked to the side. "Shut up," he grunted. **

**"Holly shit! Lee's gonna be so happy when I tell him!"**

**"NO! You can't tell him."**

**"Why not?" Naruto asked confused. **

**"I want to tell him myself... When I'm ready," Gaara said closing his eyes. Naruto hmed and looked around. "OK I have an idea."**

**(End flashback)**

"He told me he wants to talk to you." That's all he told him. Lee looked at Naruto, then over at Gaara. "Talk to me about what?" He asked worried about what Gaara wanted to say. "He just wants to talk."

Lee takes a deep breath and walked past Naruto toward his love. Naruto squealed happily as he ran after his friend. When the two reached the table Gaara looked up at them. Lee gulped as their eyes met. "Hi," Gaara said in a low voice. "H-hi," Lee stuttered. 'I can't believe it! I'm talking to him!! I'm actually talking to him, _without _peeing in my pants, like I've dreamed so many times.'

Naruto laughed as he put his arm around Lee's shoulder. "This is great," he said pulling Lee toward Gaara. "Now sit down!" Naruto pushed Gaara over a little and threw Lee down next to him. Lee blushed deeply as he felt Gaara's arm and leg against his own. Neither of the two moved.

Lee could feel his body shaking uncontrollable. He knew Gaara felt it. He looked over at him to see if he was taking notice of it. But what he saw was Gaara looking down with his hands in his lap. Gaara looked up and they both quickly looked to the side. "Aw, you two make a lovely couple," Naruto said smirking. He then turned and started walking away. "I'll leave you two kids alone. I'm gonna get me some food!"

'Damn you Naruto,' Lee thought watching as he walked away. He felt so funny right now. His stomach ached and his heart was beating so loud it almost hurt his ears. He looked back over at Gaara as neither of them says anything. 'I need to say something or it well get awkward… more so then it is.'

"Um," Lee said blushing. Gaara looked up. "I'm… really sorry about the other day," Lee said biting his lip. Gaara blinked and looked back down. "It's ok," he whispered sinking into the chair. "I understand if you are uncomfortable around me," Lee said looking down. Gaara looked up at him. "I'm not," he said almost child like. Lee blinked and looked back at Gaara. He looked into his eyes and saw a child. A child longing to be held. Lee got lost in those eyes. They were amazing. "Gaara," Lee whispered slowly moving forward. Gaara's eye widened slightly as Lee's shoulders pressed tightly against his. Lee moved his head so his forehead was touching Gaara's lightly. Gaara's eyes were still wide with shock and curiosity.

Lee's eyes were half closed as he continued staring into Gaara's eyes. He rubbed his nose against Gaaras as his hands found their way to the small paler ones. Lee then realized what he was doing when his lips lightly touched Gaara's. By that time Gaara had over came his shock and was leaning forward slightly with his eyes closed, waiting for Lee to kiss him. But that never happened as Lee screamed and jumped up, losing his balance and falling backward into the floor.

"Lee!" Gaara called out leaning forward to see if he was ok. Lee groaned and sat up on his elbows. "Are you okay?" Lee opened his eyes and looked up to see a concerned looking Gaara. "I'm fine," he said smiling. Gaara blinked cutely then smiled as well. He got up and reached a hand down to help Lee up. Lee take it and was pulled off the ground. "Sorry about that." Lee said looking down blushing. "It's ok."

* * *

**Ok so things were moving a little too fast there at the end. But you guys have been wanting to see more love... so I gave it to ya. Oh and I almost have 200 reviews... do u know how happy that makes me! **


	18. Too Good

**I am SOOOOO sorry this take so long. I really don't have a good reason as to why I haven't been updating... just laziness and writers block. But I was finally able to update it. I already have the next chapter half way done so it wont tke as long. Again I'm SOOOOOOOOOO sorry!! Please don't hate me TT**

* * *

Naruto stood by the counter waiting for his food to come. He sighed impatiently and looked around, watching as people came in and out of the mall. A pair walked by and stood behind him. "We can't tomorrow. The forecast is giving for rain," one of them said in a sad tone.

"Well, then how about next week?" The other one suggested.

"That sounds great."

Another sigh came from Naruto. He rested his knuckles against his cheek and turned his attention back to the guy preparing his food. He smiled widely when the guy finally approached him and handed him his food. After paying the man and getting his change, Naruto turned and started back to his table. He smiled when he saw Lee talking and smiling. He even laughed here and there, getting a small but noticeable smile from Gaara. Lee still seemed very nervous to be talking to his crush, but he also seems to be really enjoying himself.

"Hey guys," Naruto greeted setting down on the other side of the table. Lee smiled and waved.

"Hey, I was just telling Gaara why we're such good friends," he said looking over at Gaara.

"I don't see how you can stand him. You can't even have a decent conversation with him. It's like talking to a wall, only it speaks back," Gaara mumbled looking over at the blond.

"Whats that suppose to mean. I can hold a decent conversation."

"I'm surprised you know what decent means."

"Hey!!" Naruto yelled standing up.

"I have you know I do know what it means!" He huffed and sat back down crossing his arms. Gaara stared at him with a blank look.

"Tell me then," he said slowly blinking. Naruto raised his eyebrow and uncrossed his arms.

"Huh?" He asked.

"Tell me what decent means."

Naruto thought about it then recrossed his arms. "It's hard to explain," he said looking away.

"That's what I thought," Gaara said setting up straighter.

Naruto growled and pointed a finger at him. "I know what it means! I just can't explain it!! It's hard for me to explain things."

"Cause you're stupid."

"If you're so smart then _you _explain it!!"

"Having good taste in manners and conduct. I put it into small words so even you could understand it," Gaara said smirking. He could tell Naruto was about to go off and he was enjoying the power he had over him. Lee watched them, trying his best not to laugh. Naruto's face was turning red. He slammed his hands on the table and stood up.

"I would so kill you if Lee wasn't so crazy in love with you!!" He blurted out. Lee and Gaara both looked up surprised at the blond. People around the mall in hearing range looked over in curiosity. Lee's face lit on fire as he grepped his pant legs. Naruto's eyes widened when he realized what he did. He slowly sat down looking around at the by standers.

"Sorry," he mumbled slightly embarrassed. Gaara sighed low and looked over at Lee. His face was so red and he was sweating. "I'm sorry Lee," Naruto apologised again.

"It's ok Naurto," Lee mumbled. He felt so embarrassed right now. Why did Naruto have to go and blow it. Gaara probably thinks he's a weird stalker or something. He'll probably never want to speak with him again.

_'It doesn't really matter. I don't deserve him anyway. He needs someone who can make him happy. I'm just not good enough. I should just get up and walk away. I don't want to waste anymore of Gaara's precious time.' _Lee thought. He was about to stand up and leave when he left something touch his hand. He blinked and looked down and saw a pale hand resting on top of his. Lee's heart skipped a beat. He looked up and saw Gaara looking at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked in a low sweet voice only he could hear. Lee stared at him for a few seconds. He got lost in those beatiful aqua eyes and totally forgot his earlier thoughts. He then smiled while nodding. "I am now," he said intertwining their fingers. A small blush appeared on Gaara's face as he quickly looks away to hide it. '_He's soo CUTE!!'_

Lee grinned and looked over at Naruto. He stopped smiling when he saw Naruto staring at him and Gaara.

"Sooo," Naruto started looking at the two. "Are you guys..." he paused and looked around. "Gonna go out?" He asked in a whispering voice. Lee's eyes widened slightly. He looked down at his and Gaara's hand, then he looked back up at Naruto. He felt his stomach do flip flops as his palms began to sweat.

_'Me and Gaara... dating? Oh my god! Just the thought of it makes me want to hug something to death. But actually dating him!!'_

His heart was pounding so hard right now. His thoughts were beginning to mangle together. Everything was happening so fast. Everything is so good. Gaara turned out better then Lee imaged him to be. He liked him back! He acted so innocent around him. Everything was perfect!... Almost too perfect. Nothing ever goes this great for Lee. There's always something, one tiny detail, that always messes things up for him. There is no way Gaara would just fall for him and be mister perfect, then everything else just falls evenly from there. There has to be something...

Then it clicked. Images of that day in the book store filled Lee's head. How can Gaara be in love with Lee...

when he was already in love with someone else?

Lee felt his heart scatter out into tiny shard, stabbing his insides and causing his stomach and chest to bleed. Tears filled his eyes as he released Gaara's hand.

Gaaralooked up at him and his eyes widened. "Why? Why are you crying?" He asked in a sad tone. He reached his hand up to try and wipe away the tears, but Lee pushed it away and stood up. He looked down at Gaara with a sad expression.

"Lee?" Naruto asked standing up.

"I'm sorry," Lee whispered softly before taking off. Gaara got up and was about to go after him but stopped and looked down.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked feeling his own heart about to scatter.

"I don't know," Naruto said in all honesty, feeling just as confused as Gaara.

**I'm trying to drag this out as long as I can. I really don't want to make it seem rushed or anything. But this is almost done. Just a few more chapters unless I come up with a sudden idea. I hope you liked it. Please review**


	19. AN please read

I know what you people are thinking. "You leave us here with a cliffhanger for two years, then you come back, getting our hopes, only to give us an AN!" Well, I am terribly sorry about that. For awhile I was under A LOT of stress. I'm not going to bore you with the details. (If you're curious, then sent me a message and I'd be more then happy to explain) ANYWAY, I have not forgotten this story (or the other ones) I am currently working on rewriting and fixing all the chapters. (I'm almost done!) After I am finished going through it myself, I'll be finding a beta to go over it too, just in case I missed something. (They always told me at school to have someone look over your work, because for some reason people tend to look over mistakes that they made. However, when you're reading someone else's work it's easier to spot) I suggest you reread the chapters after I repost them. (You don't HAVE to, I didn't change anything too relevant. I just added a few things. You probably won't even notice) It's still going to be a while before I can get to replacing the chapters then updating. So please be patient with me just a little bit longer. ;)


End file.
